Christmas in Suna
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Shikamaru is stuck in Suna on Christmas and learns how the holidays are celebrated there. With Temari and her brothers around troublesome doesn't even begin to cover it. Shikamaru/Temari


A/N: Last year I wrote a Christmas fic about Temari being stuck in Konoha, so this year it's the other way around. I hope all of you like it :)

* * *

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

The lazy shinobi sighed and began to remember why he was in the Land of Wind on Christmas Eve.

Tsunade had sent him to Suna to take part in a joint mission. It had been a drag, but he had managed to be successful on it. When he had been about to leave home, so he would be on time for Christmas a group of rogue ninjas had attacked. Being an ally of Suna he had stayed to help defeating them. The fight and the check-in after that with Gaara had taken so long that Shikamaru had known that he wouldn't make it in time to Konoha for Christmas.

Now he was sitting in a hotel room in Suna and was rather annoyed. He could have been home right at this moment sleeping in his comfortable bed or drinking hot chocolate, but no he was stuck here. A look outside remembered him that there wasn't even snow in Suna. Sure snow was troublesome, but for him it somehow belonged to Christmas.

Suddenly he was torn out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Who would want to see him at this time on Christmas Eve? There were only a few people who knew he was in Suna, let alone at which hotel he was staying. With that in mind he wasn't too surprised to see a certain kunoichi when he opened the door.

"Hey lazy-ass."

"Troublesome woman." He greeted her and let her step inside. Closing the door behind her he turned to her. "What do you want?"

"Isn't that a nice way to greet the person who is going to save your Christmas." Temari replied sarcastically.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in question. What was she planning?

"You are spending Christmas with us so come on." It sounded more like a demand than an offer to Shikamaru.

"What a drag." Despite his words he was glad that he didn't have to be alone in this hotel room for the holidays.

The way to the sand siblings' house was spend mostly it silence. Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder how Christmas was celebrated in Suna. Would it be completely different from the way it was in Konoha or were there similarities?

When they entered the house Gaara and Kankuro nodded lightly at Shikamaru in greeting.

"Well come to the living room with me. You are helping with the decorations lazy-ass." Temari announced.

"Isn't the guest supposed to do nothing, seeing that he was the one invited troublesome woman?"

"Here you are helping, guest or not. Understand?"

Konoha's genius nodded. There was no way she would let him out of this.

'Such a bossy woman.'

Entering the living room he saw what people in Suna decorate. Instead of a Christmas tree they had a sand tree. Obviously the sand was soaked with chakra to stay in a tree form. He guessed Gaara had been the one to create it. Suddenly Shikamaru felt a clap on his shoulder.

"Seems like you have to earn the right to celebrate here with us."

Turning around he saw Kankuro grin at him. Spending Christmas with the sand siblings was really going to be troublesome.

From the couch Gaara was watching them decorate. The reason he was relieved from helping was that he already made the sand tree. The Kazekage had been critical about inviting Shikamaru over for Christmas, but Temari had convinced him in the end. Looking at his sister he noticed that she seemed to be rather happy. Now that he thought more about it she always seemed whenever she went to Konoha for her ambassador duties and almost appeared sad when she came back home. There had to be something that made her happy in the Land of Fire and seeing her with Shikamaru right now gave Gaara an idea what or who got her in that mood.

Kankuro had once said to him that their sister was happy because she was in love. Love was still kind of foreign to Gaara, but he recognized the deep care the lazy shinobi and his sister held for each other. Maybe that was part of being in love with someone. Gaara felt the couch next to him dip slightly and turned to his right.

"Glad you let Temari invite him?" Kankuro asked from his spot next to him.

The red-head looked back at the sand tree and its two decorators. Temari was complaining about Shikamaru having misplaced an ornament, while he looked just annoyed and irritated at her.

"Not if they keep fighting the whole time."

"Look closer at them. It isn't fighting it's flirting."

Gaara's eyes focused on the two and really Kankuro was right. Even if Temari was still nagging her eyes sparkled with happiness and despite trying to look annoyed a small smirk was seen on Shikamaru's lips. Maybe love had more facets than Gaara had thought.

"Kankuro get your ass over here. I am not decorating this thing on my own."

"Shikamaru is helping you." Kankuro argued.

"Don't be silly he is no help at all."

"So you wouldn't mind if I sit down, seeing that I am no help anyway? Great." Shikamaru said and was already making his way over to the couch.

"No way you are being lazy in my house. You stay right here and keep helping." Temari had taken a hold of his hand and effectively stopped him.

"Troublesome."

The touch however lasted longer than it was necessary and that fact wasn't lost on both of Temari's brothers.

"See, that is what I meant." Kankuro said quietly, so only Gaara could hear him.

"Kankuro are you finally getting over here on your own or do I have to drag you?"

"Stop being so bossy I am on my way."

An hour later they were done with the decorating and sat on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate. Even if Suna hadn't snow on Christmas the nights were still cold in the desert. Shikamaru leaned back on the couch and Temari followed his example. The last few days had been exhausting with the rogue ninjas attack and this was the first time they could relax.

Kankuro saw how comfortable his sister was next to the shadow-nin and smiled slightly. He had been right, their sister was indeed in love with the Konoha shinobi. There had to be a way to get his stubborn sister to admit that. Maybe with Shikamaru here on Christmas there was a chance that she finally would. At this thought Kankuro's smile turned into a smirk. This Christmas could get really interesting.

"I hadn't time to thank you for supporting us against the rogue ninjas." Gaara said to Shikamaru after a while of comfortable silence.

"As troublesome as it is, it's my duty to help our allies."

Temari turned her head slightly to the right to look at Shikamaru. He had said it political correct, but she knew that he had really wanted to help them out. He hadn't hesitated when she had informed him about the attack and had followed after her to the front line as if it was nothing. Risking his life for a country that wasn't his own. Even with the alliance between Suna and Konoha he didn't had to put so much effort in it. The way he had protected her home country had been beyond his duty and she couldn't help but wonder why.

"I think you went beyond what was your duty to help us." Temari's eyes turned to Gaara, so he had noticed that too. "Your dedication for our country was honorable and I will inform the Hokage about it. The Kazekage and his family will see you as a close friend of the family from now on."

Temari's heart skipped a beat. Not only would Gaara tell Tsunade about Shikamaru's effort, which would help him with his promotion to become a Jonin, but also he accepted him as a friend. Seeing that Gaara was still getting used to calling people his friends this was a huge sign of trust.

"Thank you Gaara this means a lot to me." Shikamaru bowed in respect.

Gaara nodded back in equal respect. The man in front of him had not only helped saving their country, but also gained the heart of his sister. Both had been difficult tasks and had earned him the Kazekage's respect.

The four shinobis talked until deep into the night and even Shikamaru couldn't help but think that it was nice to spend Christmas Eve with the sand siblings.

Temari was the first who woke up on Christmas. Slightly disoriented she felt herself lean against something and noticed that her hand was laying on something warm and moving. Confused she opened her eyes to see the sand tree in the middle of the living room. She must have fallen asleep here last night. The next thing she realized was that she was leaning against Shikamaru's shoulder with one of her hands on his chest. A deep blush made its way to her cheeks. Was she really this comfortable with him that she could fall asleep next to him? Maybe her feelings for him were really deeper than she had thought. The crush she had on him in the beginning seemed to have turned into something so much more.

Suddenly she felt Shikamaru stir besides her, a clear sign that he was waking up. Her heart speed up when his still tired eyes met hers. She had tried to move a little away from him, but they were still close to each other. The air between them was heavy with unspoken emotions and she felt herself lean in. When she saw him doing the same she closed her eyes, awaiting his next move. Shikamaru looked one last time at her lips before closing his own eyes and moving forward.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Kankuro's voice was heard from the top of the staircase.

Blushing fiercely Shikamaru and Temari separated quickly and not a second later Kankuro entered the room. Temari looked at her brother annoyed. If he had just woken up a few minutes later she would have finally kissed Shikamaru.

"I will wake up Gaara so we can exchange gifts." Kankuro said, purposely ignoring his sister's angry stare.

"No need to. Your screaming woke me up and I am sure the rest of Suna too." The red-head entered the living room.

"Great so it's time to open the gifts." Kankuro ran happily over to the sand tree.

"It's troublesome, but I don't have any gifts for you. I didn't knew I would spend Christmas here." Shikamaru rubbed his neck uneasily.

"Don't worry about that. I am sure next year you will come prepared." Gaara's words held a hidden meaning which wasn't lost to Shikamaru and Temari. The red-head saw his sister blush the slightest bit and knew that she definite got what he was implying.

While her brothers were busy unwrapping their Christmas gifts Temari looked untypical shyly at the man besides her. Their almost kiss was still fresh in her mind and she wondered what would have happened if Kankuro hadn't interrupted them.

Shikamaru was in deep thoughts too. He was fumbling nervously with the necklace in his pocket. His father had given it to him before his trip to Suna. Somehow his old man had known before him that he would need it. The necklace was important to his family and held a deep meaning, so giving it to Temari would be a huge step.

Looking over at Gaara and Kankuro under the sand tree he thought about asking Temari to go outside with him so they could have some privacy. On second thought however he was sure that both of her brothers already knew what he was feeling for the sand princess. Kankuro had made a few side comments about them acting like a couple and Gaara had already announced him as a close friend of their family, so why go through the troublesome of going outside. It was alright to say it to her here.

"I have a gift for you troublesome woman. Not exactly a Christmas gift, but a gift none the less."

Temari turned surprised eyes at him. Seeing that he had her full attention he pulled out the necklace.

"Why are you giving me this now if it's not a Christmas gift?"

"Well I wanted to give this necklace to you for a long time, but this seems like the right moment to finally do it." He handed her the necklace with utter care.

Looking closely at it Temari could see the Nara clan symbol engraved into the pendant.

"It's beautiful, but what does it mean? It has your clan symbol on it..."

"There is a reason why it has my clan's symbol on it. It's a necklace Nara-man give to the woman they think is the most troublesome."

To everyone else it would sound like an insult, but Temari could imagine the meaning behind it. She had once heard Ino and Choji talk about the Nara-curse. The men of this clan fell for the most troublesome woman.

"Does that mean-" She started, a blush evident on her cheeks and her heart racing.

"Yes, it does. I want you to wear it from now on."

"I will make sure to keep it close to my heart. Mind putting it on me?"

Shikamaru gently took the necklace from her hands and lay it around her neck. Locking eyes with her after he was facing her again they both knew what they felt for each other. The Konoha shinobi softly lay a hand on her cheek and moved her face closer to his. Slowly they closed their eyes and their lips met in a sweet first kiss.

Gaara looked over at the new couple and smiled slightly. Love was new to him, but seeing these two together made him think that it was worth searching for.

"I am hungry Temari. Where are the cookies?" Kankuro suddenly shouted, unaware of the couple on the couch behind him.

Temari broke the kiss and turned to her annoying brother.

"Go search them in the kitchen and leave me the hell alone."

"Stop being so mean. It's Christmas."

"I will show you mean." She snapped back, already standing up.

Shikamaru sighed and leaned back on the couch. Celebrating Christmas with the sand siblings was troublesome indeed, but looking at his Temari it was all worth it.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Merry Christmas to all of you :)


End file.
